


A Work In Leather

by FunkyRacoon



Series: Of Flowers & Death Ficlets [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Death God!Hannibal, Fingering, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannitowers, Leather Kink, M/M, Modern Era, Nymph!Adam, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Riding, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: And so this is where the day starts, as Adam finds himself dozing around on his bed, a forgotten book laying beside him as he curls up under the sunlight. Humming, and flexing, mind going numb and lazy, as he waits for his lover to return from wherever he had gone off to. When he hears the opening click of the door, he perks up, almost like that of a feline, head swiveling to the side, as he hears the door being open. A grin overtakes his face, causing him to skip off the bed, and down the hall to greet his lover with his casual peck on the lips. Only to come to a halt as he sees exactly what Hannibal is wearing when he walks in.Leather





	A Work In Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at summaries, sorry, but this is pretty much just straight up porn. You can thank Le-Wendigogo for this smutty piece of work.

Adam loves Hannibal; more so than anyone could ever know, especially as they've been together for more years than a human could possibly live. He loves how soft and caring the God can be with him, always listening to him as he speaks, always there whenever Adam just wants to cuddle. The God being confident and loving with his touches, kisses being pressed to Adam’s dark curls, or his cheeks and lips, either way the God is always ready to show his affection to the nymph.

Morning kisses are something he always enjoys, when both men wake up naked and sated, body's entangled with one another, curling and pressing. Skin touching skin. In a way it could be pornographic, or a ogasmic concept for humans, but to them just the feeling of being near one another is like being one. Skin humming, fingers caressing feather light touches over the skin, short of breath gasp as their lips press against one another. 

Minds and body still half awake in this ethereal moment, everything just seeming to blur altogether as one.

But the moment must come to a blissful end, as Hannibal will press a few more kisses to his lover's lips, before leaving with the promise of breakfast. Leaving Adam to bask in the morning glory of the sun, stretching and smiling, as he buries his face into the pillow beneath his head. A grinning planting itself on his face, breathing in hat Earthly scent of the forest surrounding them, before rolling over to scent Hannibal's pillow. Of course, being a Death God, one would almost expect him to smell like death itself, only they were dead wrong. Hannibal smelled of nothing such, no he smelled of something spicy and rich, like dark chocolate or red wine, something savory and exotic.

A scent he wouldn't mind living in, or smelling for the rest of his days as it reminds him of his lover.

Though the sweetness of the Death God is something Adam dearly loves about him, there are times where he wants to rush through the passion. Fast, hot love making that makes him howl in pleasure, as Hannibal takes him over their bed, or the counter. Hands pulling his head back by his hair, as Hannibal’s mouth roams over his neck, nipping and sucking harsh enough to bruise the skin. These are some of the moments Adam relishes, when Hannibal let’s his calm and sweet composure slip away, as he releases that beast which lurks inside. Just a glimpse of that wicked creature could send a man mad, but Adam is no mortal man, and he has seen the beast in which Hannibal holds inside of himself. He has seen the beast, and he took it by the antlers, and steered it into the direction of his choosing, letting it take over his body with the delicious mix between pain and pleasure.

And so this is where the day starts, as Adam finds himself dozing around on his bed, a forgotten book laying beside him as he curls up under the sunlight. Humming, and flexing, mind going numb and lazy, as he waits for his lover to return from wherever he had gone off to. When he hears the opening click of the door, he perks up, almost like that of a feline, head swiveling to the side, as he hears the door being open. A grin overtakes his face, causing him to skip off the bed, and down the hall to greet his lover with his casual peck on the lips. Only to come to a halt as he sees exactly what Hannibal is wearing when he walks in.

Leather

Dark, sleek black leather that shines in the light, curving and fitting around his body just so that Adam had a view of the man's body. It was like staring at those beautiful Greek marble statues that he found himself fond of in the ancient times, but this was just like those marbles, black and sharp cut. Smooth curves running down his back, straight to his calves, Adam's eyes seeming to trace over the tight fit. And there he stood, in his great black glory was Hannibal, setting his keys down in the little green bowl they kept near the front. A hand reaching up to remove the leather glove in which covered his fine pianist hands, only to be stopped.

As long, pale fingers came up to wrap around his hand, pulling it away while he stepped closer to the older man. Pupils dilated, wide like dark obs, cheeks beginning to grow pink with a flush. Hannibal begins to raise an eyebrow, before getting cut off as Adam pulls him close, pressing their lips together as their bodies collide together. Fitting like two missing puzzle pieces, lost but back together, lips slotting together, breathing growing ragged.

Adam pulls back, lips wet and red from kissing, head tilting back to expose his long throat. His words come out slurred, as if he were drunk on wine, “Hannibal...bed, now. Fuck me, please.”

A growl erupts from Hannibal's throat, a feral and animalistic noise that sends thrills through Adam's spine. Hands shooting down to grab at the nymph's thighs, lifting him up so Adam could wrap his nimble legs could wrap around his waist. Caring the nymph back to their bedroom, grinning as Adam presses feather light kisses to the underside of Hannibal's jaw. Teething beginning to come into play, as he nips up Hannibal's jaw line, breathy gasp being pressed against his skin. Hannibal feels his cock straining to be freed from it's cage, precum weeping from the head, as he settles himself down on the bed.

Adam takes full advantage of the situation, legs squeezing around Hannibal's waist, before his hands run down the man's older chest. Reaching under his shirt to run over his chest, thumbing a little at his nipples, watch Hannibal grunt at the sensitive feeling before bucking his hips. He feels his tongue poking out from his mouth, as he continues to concentrate on Hannibal, lips suckling against the man's skin. Blunt end of his nails dragging down the man's sides, possibly leaving a red line in their wake. Hannibal grunts, growling a gripping at Adam's hips, grind his hips down along with his own. Both men moaning at the impact of their erections pressing up against one another, Adam’s head falling backwards as he groans, the Death God taking advantage of his position. 

Swooping down to attack his pale flesh with his teeth, scraping his canines over the skin before latching onto his Adam’s apple. A low keening noise erupting from Adam’s mouth, as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down under Hannibal’s mouth, the man sucking and nibbling at the delicate flesh. Hands coming up to tug lightly on Hannibal’s hair, pulling the God’s teeth off of his neck, so he can slide from his lap. The God begins to follow after his lover, lips reaching out wantonly so he could taste more of that lovely skin. Only to be stopped, as Adam raises a finger to his lips, demanding without words for Hannibal to stay seated where he is. And so, like a faithful lover, he does as he’s ordered, sitting back to watch his flower strip.

He begins slowly, grabbing the hem of his shirt, sliding it up his chest to reveal that ever growing blush upon his pale skin. Seeming to just reach down lower and lower as it grows, Hannibal feels his tongue coming out to lick his lips, wetting them as he feels his cock start to grow with interest. After his shirt is pulled off, Adam tosses it to the side, before his hands come down to hook at the waistband of his boxers. Slipping them down his long legs, before stepping out of them, his flush pink cock dripping with precum, as it curves in a perfect arch upwards. He saunters towards Hannibal, eyes hooded with lust, hands sliding up the man's chest to wrap around his neck. Pressing another kiss to Hannibal's lips before reaching down to play with the belt on his pants.

“Don't tease me, Adam.” Hannibal grunts, adding onto his words by squeezing his thighs, rutting against the curve of his ass. 

Adam gasp, grinning a wicked and evil little thing, hands finally unbuckling his belt. “Don’t tempt me, and maybe I wouldn’t have to to.”

Hannibal groans as Adam pulls down the zipper on his pants, pushing down his boxers so he can release Hannibal’s straining cock. Licking his lips at the size of his cock, always having a lust for Hannibal’s massive cock, loving to watch as his angry red head peaks out from the foreskin. Listening to the ragged breathing coming from Hannibal’s nose, as he refrains himself from just rolling them over and fucking his lover on the spot. Tonight will be different, as Adam is the one who has taken the control over the situation, playing a bit with the foreskin of Hannibal’s cock. Eyes looking up to watch the way Hannibal’s face changes from the pleasure, a wicked grin growing over his face as he watches Hannibal tilt his head back, nostrils flaring.

“Wicked boy.” Hannibal gasp, thrusting up into Adam’s hand, gloved hands just wanting to claw off his clothes so he can press their bodies together. “I should push you down against the bed, and take you now.”

Adam seems to chuckle at the empty threat, before lifting one of Hannibal’s hands up. Using his teeth to bite at the tip of his glove, slowly pulling it off of the man’s hand. Like a snake shedding a new skin, before tossing it off to the side of the bed. He leans over to where the nightstand is, ass perked up perfect enough the Hannibal can run his hand down it, before giving it a light squeeze. Pulling a chuckle from the nymph as he grabs out the lube, opening the cap with a crisp pop, before drizzling some onto Hannibal’s fingers. Once he’s finished with that, he tosses the bottle down next to them, before wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck, lifting his ass in the air like an open invitation.

“Well, are you going to take my gift, or will I have to do it myself?” he leers, making a show of wiggling his ass a little.

Hannibal snarls, rubbing the lube around with his fingers, before shoving one into Adam’s hole. Pressing it as deep as his knuckle before pulling back, taking his time to just torture the nymph with one finger, before adding a second. On the third finger, Adam finds himself thrusting back onto Hannibal’s long fingers, canting his hips upwards so the pads of his fingers rub over his prostate. Head laying down on Hannibal’s shoulder so he could groan, and place wet kisses over his skin. A grunt comes from Hannibal, as he adds another finger, pushing into his Adam until he’s at the knuckles, the pads off his fingers caressing the inside of his hole. One of them hit his prostate, causing Adam’s body to shudder as he moans, vision going blurry with pleasure.

“Hannibal, need your cock, now...please.” Adam moans, rutting against his hand.

Hissing through his nostrils, Hannibal begins to pull his fingers out, but not fast. No, he takes the time to caress down Adam’s insides with the rough pads of his fingers. Giving his lover an excruciatingly, pleasurable taste of what is to come. Adam panting as his hips thrust against Hannibal's curved cock, making a whine as Hannibal positions him over the head of his cock, before finally seating himself onto Hannibal’s cock. Adam’s head falls back, groaning as he clenches around the girth of Hannibal’s cock, biting his bottom lip as he’s finally seated onto his cock. Both men panting and catching their breath, before Adam starts to moving, head still hanging back as he gasp, hips moving with an agonizingly slow pace. The pace doesn’t speed up, instead the minx of a nymph keeps it slow, loving how Hannibal’s cock feels as he clenches around it. 

The bulbous head of his cock nudging slowly against his prostate, causing an infinite amount of shudders to start running up along his spine, like spidery legs crawling up his skin. Skin flushed and hot, warm hands running down his thighs, heads tilted back. Bodies rocking to a soundless rhythm, and then suddenly the pace begins to pick up. The racing of hearts begins, breathing becoming rough and ragged, as he plummets down upon Hannibal’s cock. A continuous need to grasp for air, as it is stolen, body quaking in the glorious feeling as his prostate is pounded by the head of Hannibal’s cock. The Death God bringing his malicious mouth forward, latching onto the pale flesh before him, like an offering made just for him. A willing lamb that has come to the slaughter, only Adam is no lamb, nor is he a sacrifice. No, he is this bright blossoming flower that had opened itself in the darkness of night, letting Hannibal see the beauty in life and all of it’s gifts.

And speaking of flowers…

They bloom, crossing over his skin, growing seeds of flowers seeming to uproot themselves from Adam’s skin. Coming alive with their sweet aphrodisiac smell, opening with light shades of pink,, petals opening to reveal their sickly sweet smell. And it is intoxicating to the God, jaw dropping to moan at the smell of the flowers, a growl beginning to grow inside of his chest, as he picks up the pace. Adam gasps, clinging onto Hannibal’s shoulders, as the man fucks roughly into him, nosing against his neck to inhale his sweet scent. Rough and harsh, but not without it’s bliss, Adam cries out as he feels himself coming, pouring out of his cock and onto Hannibal’s shirt. Knowing the man won’t care for the mess, as he snarls, grabbing his lover by the hips before twisting them around. Wrapping Adam’s leg’s around his waist, as he fucks roughly into the hot velvety hole snarling as he watches the Adam’s mouth drops down into a perfect ‘o’ shape. Hands gripping onto the bed sheets, body thrumming with over sensitivity, singing a tune of pleasure as Hannibal continues. Soft mewling noises coming from Adam’s hoarse throat, as Hannibal continues with his ministrations.

When he comes it is with a roar, blood rushing into his ears, as he thrust deep inside his flower, filling him and watching as he gasp. The flowers growing even more as Adam comes again, covering his chest with the pearly white liquid, before they begin to wilt off of his skin. Falling off like leaves of a tree, laying around his pale, flushed skin, creating a lovely scene as the black sheets of the bed bring out the colors of his skin. 

Hannibal sighs, pulling out from his flower, before laying over him. Lips lazily kissing against one another, soft whispers of breath as he drags their bodies farther onto the bed. Finally, collapsing down onto the cool sheets, letting his flower remove his jacket and shirt. Pants and boxers slipping down to the ground as their bare bodies curl around one another, as if they were trying to piece themselves together as one organism. Breathing and moving as one, fingers tangling with fingers, legs twining around one another, lost in each other. Coming down from that heavenly bliss, a lazy feeling comes over the two immortals, as they nuzzle against one another. Voices lost into the silence, as they just enjoy the peace, eyes slipping close as if to sleep. But they do not sleep, instead they breath, become, and just feel one another.

Two becoming one.

**Author's Note:**

> More for these two to come along soon, hope you enjoy them so far!


End file.
